


it's a weird story (but it's our story)

by junhuixeveryone



Series: one shots of junhui ships [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Jihoon isn't there too much-, M/M, Teacher x Student, i'm adding au/non au tags to all stories now, im sorry, junhoon isn't the main focus just saying they aren't there a lot-, sHalf of this was done like 3 months ago-, school!au, super seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhuixeveryone/pseuds/junhuixeveryone
Summary: a teacher falls in love with a student and that's when everything becomes weird





	

He looked down at the papers in front of him. He enjoyed teaching, but marking all of the tests from the students took way too long. ‘35%, 49%, 56%, 23%...’ He wondered how people got such low marks to be honest. He understood that it was hard being a student, since he was there at one point. He didn't even give a lot of work because of that, but they still end up with mostly bad marks. 

He smiles when looking at the name on the next sheet. Moon Junhui. 

Junhui had traveled from China for university, and Heechul thinks that he should be studying in a better university than this one. It's probably because Junhui is smart, and multi talented. Heechul had found out from fellow teachers that he's the top student in his drama class, and the top student along with one other person in his dance classes, and that he even did well in his music classes. It was unfair that god would make someone so perfect, Heechul thinks. He really couldn't find any faults in the younger, he was handsome (and he looked a bit like Heechul, which makes him even more handsome), he was tall, he seemed very kind, and he was talented. 

‘100%’

\--

It surprises Heechul when he finds Junhui hanging out with the people the teachers labeled as the bad kids. They were caught smoking on school grounds sometimes, and one of the other teachers told him that she swore they saw an underage kid drinking with them once.

He looks at them, while trying to hide his most of his body, so that they won't know.

“Jun, do you want to go pull a prank on the teachers with us?” Someone with hair dyed pink says, and Heechul is pretty sure he's the one who the teachers call ‘Woozi’.

“Sure, why not?” Junhui says with a shrug of his shoulder. Heechul was shocked once again, why would someone like Junhui do that?

“Just make Jihoon ask him all of the time from now. It's so much easier when he does.” The guy says. He looks a bit older than the rest, and he has black hair that stands out from the others, just because it’s so normal in a group of many people with dyed hair.

“What were you expecting, for him to reject his boyfriend?” 

Heechul is sure his jaw dropped after hearing that. Well, on the good side that meant he did like guys- but he was dating someone already, and on top of that it was one of the bad kids. He eyes Woozi up and down- he didn't seem fit for Junhui in his opinion. After all, wasn't Junhui a good person? Those two would have to be pure opposites, right? 

\--

Heechul wants to call those kids out when he goes into the teacher’s room, because what on earth was he seeing in front of him?

He thought that a prank would be a small lame one, like putting glue on a chair that a teacher was going to sit on, not spray painting the whole room! The walls were ‘decorated’ with pink and black spray paint, and all the objects in the room at least had some type of paint on them. Heechul tries to find the sheets that he had to get photocopied for the next class, but it seemed to be to no avail. When he finally found the sheets, they was spray paint all over them. Heechul let out a sigh because this was not helping, at all. One of the sheets was on top of his own jacket that turned into pure pink from the dark blue it was before. He disliked it, how much would he get judged if he ever wore that out? He had to say though, compared to anything else in this room, his jacket looked like a pure masterpiece.

He was going to have to call them out on this.

\--

Actually, his jacket wasn't just a masterpiece in that room, he now decided it was a masterpiece all over the world. After all, when he complained about the jacket, Junhui had said it was him who had done the spray painting on it. It was beautiful, yes, Heechul would decide on that. 

The group of boys stood in front of the teacher; most of them looking annoyed.

“Let me take care of this.” Junhui says. The other kids leave shortly after he finishes speaking.

Heechul just expects Junhui to bow and apologize, and for him to forgive the other quickly because he is Moon Junhui, after all. 

However, Junhui just kept getting closer, and closer to him. The closer that Junhui got, Heechul could feel his heart thumping and pounding more. Junhui grabbed Heechul’s collar roughly, and screw Heechul and all of his weird kinks right now because this felt good- which definitely should not be the feeling. Heechul tries to force Junhui’s hand off of him, but the younger is too strong for him to move the hand. 

Heechul seriously wants to stop his mind now, because the only thought in his head is that Junhui looks incredibly sexy with the stare he has now. Heechul also hates how he sometimes likes to act without thinking; causing this situation. This situation was Heechul kissing Junhui.

Heechul could tell that the guy was slightly surprised at first, but he soon eased into it, while finally releasing his hand from Heechul’s collar. Junhui then proceeded to move that hand to Heechul’s waist, pulling the older one closer. Heechul could feel his body getting warm, due to pure embarrassment. That was his cue to pull out of the kiss, leaving him to see a smirking Junhui. 

“I didn't know you were daring enough to do that.” The younger says, looking at his teacher.

Heechul was just speechless, how was he even going to respond to that? ‘You're a really good kisser?’ Nope, that was embarrassing, even if that was the main thought in his head.

“I already have Jihoon though, so it's too bad. Maybe, one day.” Junhui says, and leaves the room.

Heechul wonders where that anger Junhui displayed from earlier went, but again, he did end up not being mad at Junhui or the others. It was a success for Junhui, which is when Heechul realizes he just can't get annoyed at the other.

\--

Heechul doesn't see Junhui much after that. It makes him sad. Sure, he sees him in lessons but it's as if the other tries to avoid him; he was always sitting at the back whenever lectures were happening.

\--

Junhui graduates without another word exchanged between the two of them. Heechul dislikes that, a lot. 

\--

The memories of Junhui live in Heechul's heart. Heechul feels weirdly empty, even if Junhui was never really there to start with. Heechul knows something’s wrong when pink ends up becoming his favourite colour, and that jacket becomes one of his most prized possessions. Heechul still looks at the tests and smiles to himself. Junhui left him all weird, if he was being honest.

\--

Heechul decides to get from fresh air, and get a cup of coffee. He puts on his masterpiece jacket and goes towards his door. He pushes open the door; which ends up making a loud creaking noise; a sign of how old this place was. It had the best and worst memories in it, which is probably why he never moved from there. Heechul goes outside; making sure to lock the door behind him. He walks towards the café; beautiful leaves falling all around him, those leaves moving around similarly to his hair, which was blown around crazily. He liked it.

He walks into the café; hearing the bell ring loudly. It just seemed very familiar and comforting. Maybe, the most familiar thing in the whole place was that face that was smiling softly at him. 

“I did say one day, didn't I?”

**Author's Note:**

> bye this is a fail I just finished this recently but like everything before When Heechul finds out about what the prank was is from like 3 months ago- also I always make them kiss why?? idk
> 
> Please give me feedback though!


End file.
